


Between Friends

by Chosenfire



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Pre-Series, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/pseuds/Chosenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Series. Sometimes Oliver and Tommy share a girl (or guy). They do so the night before Oliver leaves with his father on the Queen's Gambit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).



> When I read your letter I got caught on this prompt and wanted to write something for 'a story from their wild partying days (sharing a girl)'. I hope you enjoy it and have a good holiday!
> 
> Thank you to A for the quick beta.

“Not all of us have fathers quite as understanding as yours.” The bitterness in Tommy’s voice wasn’t directed at Oliver as he grabbed the shots, passing one to Oliver. In unison they slammed them back, placing their now empty glasses back on the bar.

“I wouldn’t exactly say he’s understanding.” Oliver brushed up comfortably against Tommy, letting his arm settle around his shoulders as they moved through the throng of bodies surrounding the bar, stumbling a little as they went. The club was one of their favorite haunts. It was always busy, alcohol flowed freely for them, and its client base was a bit more on the private side. Something they both needed right now, after a few recent run-ins with the paparazzi that had Oliver's face plastered all over the news and Tommy's dad threatening to disown him, again.

Tommy accepted another round, handing Oliver's off to him, and they drank that too. Apparently, that was what Tommy needed tonight.

“Fine,” Tommy said as he took over, steering them to the edge of the dance floor. “He’s forgiving, loving, indulgent, thinks highly of you no matter what you do. Not a fucking asshole who’s always breathing down your god damn neck.”

Oliver couldn’t stop the smile that touched his lips. “Sorry, your dad’s a prick.” To put it lightly. Oliver disliked him for the sheer fact that he had watched for years as he treated his son like crap, like he wasn't good enough to be a part of his family. Tommy spent more time at the Queens’ than he did at home growing up.

Some of the tension seemed to drain from Tommy’s body and his lips twisted in a smile. “Yeah, well we can’t all have Mr. Queen, father of year. What are you doing tomorrow again, fishing trip with your dear ole pops?”

“We’re taking out the Queen's Gambit,” Oliver grinned referring to his family’s yacht. “The only fish there’ll be is the kind the personal chef makes.” He elbowed Tommy lightly “You know you’re always welcome to join us?”

Tommy pushed back, they were too old to scuffle like this but they always seemed to fall into the same patterns. “Yeah, no. I don’t think Sara is actually the sharing type.” Tommy said with a grimace. Oliver winced knowing he'd stumbled into that. Tommy had made it clear from the start that he didn't approve and thought Oliver was being an idiot. On the days when Oliver was willing to be honest with himself, he agreed. A wicked look entered Tommy's eyes and he slapped Oliver on the shoulder. “Unless you're Laurel.”

That was also a point of contention between them. Tommy would always be Oliver's friend first, he had made that clear. But Oliver knew he was friends with Laurel, hell, they all had been before the thing between the two of them had started.

“Screw you.” Oliver was already pulling away, feeling the buzz from earlier starting to wear off and wanting to see if he could snag them a bottle. If this was the way the night was going to go they'd need it.

“Hmmm,” Tommy wrapped his hand around Oliver’s wrist, pulling him back against him looking as apologetic as he could get. “Maybe. Actually, that sounds like a great idea.” The meaning behind the words were clear and Oliver had never been the type to tell Tommy no. Especially when it came to this. It was something that had been going on long before Laurel or Sara, something that was just the way they were together.

“Thinking of giving me a little going away party?” Oliver asked as he felt Tommy circle around him till he was standing at his back.

“What about her?” Tommy’s was a warm weight against his back, arm slung casually against his shoulders and breath tickling his ear as he leaned in close to make sure he was heard over the music of the club without shouting.

Oliver followed his gaze to where a petite brunette was draining a glass, ignoring the man beside her who was clearly trying to pick her up. From the dress she wore and the necklace wrapped around her throat he could tell she was a part of their crowd. Too much money and too much time on their hands. Hell, he probably should have known her. They’d all grown up circling each other, trust fund kids who stood to inherit the earth.

Tommy had been the only one he’d ever paid attention to though.

“Sure, why not.” Oliver surged out of Tommy’s hold and started to walk towards her. He was up to the challenge.

 

____________________________

 

Her name was Celia and they had gone to school with her. She’d left before graduation though, following her father back to Paris and had only come back to Starling City because he was launching a new branch of his company here. Both the Queens and Merylns’ were financially backing him and that’s when Oliver had stopped listening.

Tommy had kissed her first, pressing her back against Oliver’s chest as he’d lightly explored her mouth before asking her to come to the hotel with them. They’d taken the private entrance out, Oliver slipping the bouncer a twenty and driving cautiously in Tommy’s car as his friend had slipped his hand between her thighs in the back seat.

Tommy had made sure Oliver could see through the mirror.

They’d ridden up the private elevator to the room with Oliver taking his turn to kiss her. Anyway, Tommy was the one with the key.

It had taken some maneuvering to get them into the room as wrapped around each other as they were.

They’d managed it and gotten her naked and spread across the bed, Oliver between her legs as he kissed the inside of her thighs.

“Take it slow,” Tommy murmured into his ear, pressing a foil packet into his hand. Oliver licked into her gently, making sure she was wet before drawing back. Her eyes were hooded as she looked up at him, her breath coming in pants and her hair fanned around her face. He moved to kiss her lips as he slipped the condom on, groaning as he felt Tommy lean forward to help smooth it down.

It didn’t take long for him to get inside her, rolling her around until she was on top of him, riding him. He watched over her shoulder as Tommy moved across the room, slipping something else out of his pocket as he slid his own clothes off. Tommy knelt down on the bed behind her, handing her something as he whispered in her ear. She laughed before putting whatever Tommy had handed her in her mouth.

Oliver grinned, finally catching up on the familiar trick as she leaned forward to kiss him. He swept the pill out of her mouth and swallowed, returning the kiss as he bucked up his hips.

It didn’t take long for the world around him to take on a hazy quality. He went from being inside her to back between her legs, licking again as he felt Tommy slide into him, missing whenever he had prepped him. 

Lately, it always turned out this way. Went from being them with the girl (or guy) to just being them. 

The rest of the night was lost in a riot of pleasure, like many others had been. 

 

____________________________

 

Oliver woke up when he felt the bed dip. He stayed still, breathing evenly as he watched Celia get dressed and grab her things. She caught his eye, giving him a small wave as she turned around to slip out the door, her heels held in her hands. She'd been nice.

“She gone?” Tommy’s voice was rough with sleep as he curled closer to him. His hand splayed across Oliver’s stomach possessively and they clearly hadn’t made it into the shower last night given the stickiness there. Oliver covered his hand with his own, tracing the curve of Tommy's fingers just to touch him. It was something he tried not to think about but it got harder and harder every time this happened. Being with Sara didn't feel this way, hell, even being with Laurel didn't. Things had always been different between him and Tommy. It felt like something fundamental was changing and Oliver was too slow to understand what.

“Yeah.” Oliver turned to him, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Tommy’s lips because he could.

“Good,” Tommy said, and stretched beside him, lazily burying his head in the space between Oliver’s shoulder and his neck.

“I meant what I said earlier,” Oliver’s voice was soft in the dark. “If you want to come on the trip I’m sure my father wouldn’t mind.” A part of him wanted Tommy there, wanted to figure out some answers. Another was terrified at what those would be. Tommy was his best friend; he never wanted to lose that.

Tommy groaned, rolling over until he was propped up above Oliver. “Yeah, no. I’m not exactly jumping at the chance to watch you crash and burn.” He looked at Oliver with concern. “Whatever this thing is that you’re doing with Laurel and Sara, it’s going to end badly.”

Oliver swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He knew that. It had been a stupid idea from the start and Laurel was the last person he wanted to hurt. Sara hadn't wanted to hurt her either, it had just happened one night and it had kept happening until neither had an excuse for why it didn't stop. They didn't like each other, but being with Laurel was freeing in a way, that even being with Tommy had never been. He didn't have to worry with her as much because she wouldn't demand anything from him. “I can’t just…”

“I know.” Tommy flopped down beside him. “You've made a mess and don’t know how to get out of it. I give you my word, this is going to bite you in the ass and I am going to be around to laugh.” He lightened the mood, trying to get Oliver to smile. Oliver did, because one thing they been able to avoid successfully for years was having any serious conversations about their own mess.

 

____________________________

 

“Okay, shoo.” Tommy stopped the car on the docks. “Go make horrible life decisions.”

“They’re the only kind of decisions I make.” Oliver smirked, giving up on trying to get his hair in anything resembling order after the night he’d had.

“Uh-huh.” Tommy was already reaching for his sunglasses, hiding his eyes behind them, his face growing blank.

“I’ll drop you a line when I get back.” Oliver told him. Suddenly feeling tired, he grabbed the handle to get out.

He was surprised by the sudden weight against him and looked up, startled, as Tommy moved in to kiss him. The kiss was rough, teeth nipping at his bottom lip. Tommy's hands cupped his face and he drew it out, making Oliver's head spin. Tommy drew back from the kiss, lips swollen and looking satisfied at the confused look on Oliver’s face.

“See you when you get back, Ollie.” Tommy promised, a deeper meaning in his words.


End file.
